Two Worlds Aren't Too Far Apart
by Luckpast
Summary: When Finn gets swept away by a random twister. He awakes to find himself in a world that's both similar and totally different from his own. (This is from the perspective of both Finn and Fionna). FinnxFionna
1. Chapter 1

Streaks of lightning lit up the sky. Loud rumbles of thunder shook the tree house as Finn watched the raindrops hit the windowpane of his bedroom. He rested on his bed covers, both hands resting on his lap.

"Jeez, PB's invention really bonked up the weather," Finn thought.

Following Finn's breakup with Flame Princess, he had occupied himself with helping Princess Bubblegum with her experiments. They ranged from normal things like freeze rays to strange innovations like transmogrifiers. Her latest invention was top secret, and she ran tests using Finn without really giving him any information. It mostly consisted of shocking him with small volts of electricity from time to time, which Finn didn't really mind. But the sudden change in weather however, sent his curiosity over the edge.

"I better go check on her to make sure she's alright, maybe the invention broke or something." Finn thought hopefully, his heroic side itching to find some action.

In his mind he was desperate to get out of the lonely house and interact with someone. Since Jake had left to spend more time with Lady Rainicorn, the house was fairly quiet despite BMO's constant video game beeping. Besides the random spelunking that Finn did from time to time, he was having trouble keeping himself interested, and a check up on his old crush was just the kind of thing to help keep him intrigued.

Finn shook his head wildly. Now's wasn't the time to be daydreaming, especially about stuff so vulgar. Princess Bubblegum might be in trouble, and it was his job as her hero to protect her. Even if its from her own invention (which seemed to happen a lot). Plus, Princess Bubblegum had rejected him so many times, that he had already lost hope in a future for them.

Finn looked around and focused on his iconic green backpack. Slowly, he rose from his bed like Dracula from his coffin, and got dressed. He informed BMO of his whereabouts, who promptly gave him a boxed lunch consisting of a slice of cake and 2 sandwiches in case he got hungry. In a few minutes, Finn was out the door on his way to a new adventure.

The rain outside was incredibly cold. The wind had picked up so immensely that raindrops seemed to pierce his eyelids. The needlelike sensation was painful but due to Finn's nature, it was refreshing for him. In an attempt to prevent permanent cornea damage however, Finn closed his eyes and walked blindly toward the general direction of Candy Kingdom. He hoped that after years of traveling there, he would know the route like the back of his hand.

As Finn walked, the world around him seemed to spin in his mind. The random changes in the wind threw his balance off, and the direction of the Candy Kingdom was lost. He opened his eyes, only to find himself in a vortex of wind. The gusts around him had a blueish glow to them, and the center of the twister had a blinding light coming from it. The tornado around him seemed to snarl as Finn reached for his sword. But before he could swing at it, he was propelled into the air.

"I'm going to wreck that invention after this!" Finn cried out to no one in particular.

The wind threw him up one hundred feet in the air. As he began to fall, Finn wondered whether the fall would actually kill him. After all, he wasn't in some sort of cartoon or anything. He shut his eyes at the thought of immanent death, and the panic in his brain was enough to make him dizzy. The world spun, and he heard the crash of wooden floorboards just before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna woke up startled. Which was weird because she was usually a really deep sleeper. The fact that she had actually woken up in the middle of the night without the urge for a midnight slice of cake meant that a commotion had woken her up. Thanks to her heroic and cautious instincts, she grabbed her crystal sword and made her way over to Cake, who was somehow still sound asleep.

"Cake" Fionna whispered softly, "I think there's an intruder in the house. Wake up sleepy bum."

Cake groaned in annoyance. Can't Fionna give her one-day to sleep in, just a bit? A human alarm clock is the worst thing for a cat to have, especially after adventuring so hard all day.

Understanding that her companion wasn't going to be bothered with an intruder intruding on her sleep. Fionna left Cake alone to inspect the house.

She made her way down the ladder slowly, clenching her sword between her teeth. When she reached the bottom, she scanned the kitchen/living space that was her tree house. The place was a mess. Plates were stacked up in the sink, rags lay across the couch, and debris was even falling from the midnight sky.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember installing a skylight in our roof…", Fionna thought.

She lined up the entrance hole in her roof with the pile of debris on the living room floor. As she walked over to it, she began to raise her sword above her head in preparation for an attack. When she drew closer, she noticed her white bunny hat on the top of the debris, covered in both raindrops and wooden splinters.

"What? How did my hat get down here…? Did it get possessed by that flower wizard Magietta again?"

Fionna drew closer, wondering why magic seemed to always find her and cause her trouble. At a closer glance however, she noticed that the hat did not have long bunny ears like hers did. This one had short ears, and it was still wrapped around the unconscious owner.

At times like these, it's always best to handle the situation with care and caution. One wrong move and she could have a blown up tree house, and a hell of a lot of explaining to do with Cake. She walked up cautiously, and, lifting her sword slowly towards the individual. She poked it.

Nothing happened.

Fionna let out a sigh of relief. Maybe the thing was dead? Or maybe it really was possessed and just lost its magic?

She began to dig through the debris, in hopes of discovering exactly what chose to crash through her tree house roof. After she moved the boards away, she discovered that the unlucky individual was just a boy. He was about the same age as she was, but because of the darkness, she couldn't quite make out the features. His cheeks were soft to the touch, and locks of hair poked out of his untidy cap. She giggled as she played with his cheek. But then came to her senses. This was an unknown stranger that has invaded her home, even if he was unconscious, a threat is a threat. She lifted him up and began to carry him to the door. Surely it was safer if the stranger was outside when he woke up.

"Fionna! What are you doing?" Cake shouted from the ladder.

"This guy is an intruder, I'm just moving him outside so he doesn't pose a threat to us in the event he wakes up." Fionna explained.

Cake shook her head, "Fionna. You have been blessed with a boy at your doorstep and you choose to throw him out into the night? Girl, have you lost your mind? Didn't I tell you how hard it is to find a nice young gentleman these days? And one turns up at your door and you want to throw him out? Nuh-uh, not fine with me."

Cake's babbling made no sense to Fionna. She wasn't really looking for a relationship with anyone, especially after her recent breakup with Flame Prince. That paired with the constant rejection from Prince Gumball, she had had enough of boys for the time being. For all she cared, this random stranger was just another excuse to throw guys out the door.

"Damnit Fionna, put that boy down or so help me I will give you the "talk" again." Cake threatened.

Oh glob not the talk. In all the land of Aaa the talk was the worst thing in the known universe. 45 minutes of the most awkward conversation she could ever be a part of.

"Fine. Fine. We'll leave him on the couch okay? Then we go back to bed. But we're locking the door to our room. No one needs a guy creeping around while we sleep." Fionna said.

Feeling satisfied, Cake retreated back upstairs into her bed, while Fionna carried the still sleeping boy to the couch. She plopped him down and went back up the ladder to go back to sleep. As she lay in bed, she began to think about what Cake had said. Why did this Hyooman drop in on her life? Her thoughts became incoherent as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn groaned. His head throbbed, his eyes were glued shut and still stung from the rain, and his body ached as if he had tumbled down the stairs twelve different times.

"What happened?" he thought.

Vivid pictures of the twister flashed in his mind, the blue glow, the bright light, and the falling. But for some reason he found himself on a rather comfortable material. He sniffed the air, sensing one of his favorite breakfast foods. Bacon pancakes.

Finn opened his eyes, and he realized that he was on the couch of his tree house. Perhaps the twister was just a dream? Then where did all these bruises come from? Before he could answer his own question, he heard Jake start singing the bacon pancake song.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancake, that's what its gonna make. Bacon pancaaaaaaake."

"Wait a minute…" Finn thought.

Since when was Jake's voice so feminine? Did spending so much time with Lady Rainicorn cause that much of a change in his best friend? Oh glob.

Finn inspected the small nook he was in. For some reason he was put in the corner of the living room surrounded by drapes. The same corner that Ice King had lived in when his kingdom was being rebuilt. Finn inspected his body and found debris lining his entire front, splinters covered his shirt and pants, and a rather large bump was sitting on his forehead. The pain was unbearable, but the scent in the air was far more important. The pancakes filled his lungs causing his stomach to grumble loudly. Perhaps it would be better to get some food before figuring out what had happened.

As Finn attempted to stand up, his knees gave out and he tumbled to the ground. With a loud thud, he banged his head against the floor, on the bump no less.

"For fucks sake. What the hell is wrong with me these days?" Finn cried.

He heard Jake's footsteps begin to approach. The drapes were pulled back, and Finn nearly passed out from confusion. Standing in front of him, was a yellow and white _CAT_. She was the same size as Jake was, perhaps the same age too (he couldn't tell. dog years and cat years are weird like that), and she somehow pulled off a look of concern and annoyance at the same time.

"What the hell you think your doing cursing in my house?" the Cat muttered.

"You should be grateful, almost getting thrown out on the streets before I stepped in."

"What? Just my luck." Finn thought.

Finn wakes up after being swept off by a tornado, falls and nearly dislocates his knee, and now a cat is talking nonsense to him. Just a wonderful series of events. Isnt it?

"Come on, I got some pancakes made. They're Fionna's favorite. And I have a feeling you'll love them too!" the Cat said with enthusiasm. "My name's Cake by the way, nice to meet you…..?"

Finn was speechless. He had no explanation for what was happening. This weird Jake feminine double had invaded house, used his stove, and cooked delicious pancakes without the consent of the owner.

"Well alrighty then, might as well get some food in you first huh?" Cake said.

"Come on, I'll help you to the table. Fionna's still sleeping upstairs, so we have to be quiet."

Who in Glob's name is Fionna?

Cake lifted Finn up with ease, carefully avoiding the bumps and bruises that were scattered all over his body. She grew slightly in size (to Finn's astonishment) to compensate for Finn's weight, and slowly moved him towards the dining table. The table was covered with plates of food. Bacon pancakes, waffles, bowls of cereal, eggs, porridge, and a gravy boat filled up with honey. The smell was so strong and amazing that Finn nearly passed out from happiness. But he struggled to stay awake, at least until those pancakes were safely stashed in his stomach.

"Here you go, Imma go get Fionna. You can get started if you want to, I'll just be a second"

As Cake began to disappear from view, Finn grabbed a plateful of pancakes and began to inspect the rest of the house. For some reason, something felt odd about his old tree house. It was very similar, but at the same time things were completely different. The layout of the house was the same. The semi-nude painting still hung above his head, the cooler was to his right, but the atmosphere seemed wrong. For some reason he felt more exposed. As if all the masculine character he spent so long building had disappeared.

He continued to chew on his pancakes, savoring every last bit of the greasy goodness when Cake finally arrived back downstairs.

"She'll be down in a minute. If you want, you can go get in the shower before she does. Considering how messy you are, and how long Fionna takes in the bathroom. You might as well get your shower in quickly." Cake explained.

Finn nodded. His clothes were completely destroyed, and he reeked like sweat and dirty rain. After grabbing the extra pair of clothes from his backpack, he rushed into the bathroom, enthusiastic about being greeted by hot running water.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna woke up feeling groggy and tired. Her head throbbed and the thought of getting out of bed felt like a one way ticket straight to hell. The events of last night had left her confused, and took a small toll on her sleep. She felt as if the intruder would wake up at any moment and attack her and Cake. And despite how many points she had to offer to Cake about kicking the intruder out, the stranger stayed.

Desperately inching away from the magnetic pull of her sheets, Fionna got out of bed and began to get dressed. She donned her usual rabbit eared cap and peeked into the kitchen where Cake was finishing up her bacon pancakes.

"Good", Fionna thought. With Cakes back turned, she can quietly sneak by and threaten the newcomer sleeping on the couch. At least that way, Fionna can assert her dominance.

With small, feather-footed steps, Fionna began to sneak past Cake with the utmost caution. She drew her sword and edged towards the curtains and pull them back with a loud "HIYA!".

"If you're looking for the boy, he popped into the shower before you got down here sweetie"

Rats. Foiled again.

"Caaaaaaaaake, I told you before, this guy is bad news." Fionna whined.

"What are you talking about sweetie? He looks like a good kid."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen his face? He looks like he's always thinking about beating something up, or getting into danger. How could you possibly trust someone like that?" Fionna explained.

"Oh I wonder…"

Suddenly, a huge bang came from the bathroom followed by a loud and girly screech. The screech pierced both Cake and Fionna's ears and drew the attention of nearly every woodland creature within a 5 mile radius. Even Prince Gumball woke with a start.

Feeling a sense of danger, Fionna smash open the door and drew her sword to swing at the first thing that moved. Unfortunately, that would be the shower curtain.

"BEGONE DEMON OF DESPAIR, TASTE MY WRATH!"

As the curtain cut in two, the figure on the other side of it desperately grabbed the bottom half of the rubber cloth to wrap itself in, and allowed Fionna the time to regain her senses.

Upon relaxing, Fionna realized she had just sliced off the curtain and exposed the strange boy that she had discovered last night. Only this time, it was bright outside and she could see every detail on his body. Lucky for both of them and their innocence, the boy had desperately wrapped the curtain around his lower half.

"Oh my glob… WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"


	5. Chapter 5

Finn felt completely and utterly violated. Not only had he found a strange object in the bathroom described by Jake as a "tampon". His life flashed before his eyes and he nearly exposed himself to a random girl he literally just met. This series of events is beyond the comprehensive ability of a 15 year old boy. And he had only just woken up.

"Oh my glob… WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" yelled the crazy girl that nearly ended his now shameful life.

Distressed and frankly freaked the fuck out, Finn was at a total loss for words and could only muster up the courage to utter random noises and consonants in order to explain himself. He desperately attempted to motion towards the now soaked tampon on the ground and at himself to indicate that he was merely startled.

"What?... Do you need a tampon? But Cake said only girls need them… You're a boy aren't you?"

Finn then remembered that he was standing naked in front of a girl, desperately covering up his parts.

"FIONNA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHOWER CURTAIN?" came a shriek from behind.

Ahhh, so her name is Fionna.

"I'm sorry! I just thought something was gonna attack from behind it! I'll get you a new one I promise!"

"Well it better be made of gold or something. Not only have you violated my curtain, you've violated our houseguest! If you were so curious about a man's parts why didn't you just read the textbook I gave you?"

"You know reading's not my thing! Besides, the pictures in that book gross me out! And that's not the reason I came in here!"

"Then why did you come in here?"

At that moment all eyes turned to Finn, who had been standing quietly watching.

"Errr…. Well" started Finn. "I found this thing called a "tampon" on the ground, and it was the first time I've seen one… So I opened it, and it soaked up a ton of water and freaked me out."

The two of them looked completely confused. But suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry for bursting down the door! I heard a girly shriek and couldn't help checking it out!" Fionna cried.

Finn's cheeks began to turn red. This was gonna be one hell of a morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna sat down with a hmph. This morning had been a total disaster and it seemed as if another fiasco would peek its head around the next corner at any second. The trio had finally gathered around the dining table to discuss details while scarfing down Cake's bacon pancakes, each made fluffy to bite into, and crunchy to chew (Don't ask me how, it's magic). The boy was very quiet and didn't seem like he was going to bother starting the conversation and Cake was a little too busy admiring her own cooking. So Fionna decided to chime in.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first? That'll be a good start. My name is Fionna, and the arrogant chef over here is my best friend Cake. How about you?"

The boy looked up slowly. His cheeks were still tinted red and you could tell from his innocent eyes that he was still contemplating whether he could pass off the recent incident as irrelevant.

"Erm… My name's Finn… I have a friend too, haha. He's actually pretty good at making bacon pancakes. But the only time he's usually arrogant with his cooking is when he's showing off his Finn cakes…"

Finn… huh? That's a weird name.

"Alright look here. I want you to explain yourself and explain yourself well. You come crashing into my treehouse, question the rationality of a tampon, and only now have I gotten your name. I want to know where you're from, and what you're doing here." Fionna demanded.

To be honest, Fionna tried very hard to avoid the topic of his exposure earlier. While she kept her cool at the time, the image of a half-naked Finn was implanted in her head and made her blush. Not out of excitement… more out of embarrassment.

"To tell you the truth" Finn began, "I honestly have no idea what's going on either. Princess Bubblegum made this weird invention with lighting and electric shocks. She shocked me a lot."

Fionna stared at him. She didn't have time to listen to his weird fetish filled stories. She needed answers.

"But then the weather got all bonked up, and I got sucked up by this tornado rain thing, and when I woke up, I was here…"

Fionna wasn't exactly sure if this explained things more clearly, or just jumbled it up more. Who was this 'Princess Bubblegum'? And why can't Finn choose better words when he described things? Maybe health education was the only thing he learned…

"Okay well… that explains… nothing. Why don't we go see Prince Gumball and see if he knows anything?"

At times like these, Fionna always believed that asking the smartest guy she knew would do the trick. Even if he was a little goofy, he had this sort of charm to him that made her feel welcome.

The trio scarfed down the rest of their bacon pancakes and got ready to leave. Fionna made sure to pack enough food for the road in her signature green backpack, and stashed her crystal sword in there too.

The thought occurred to her that her gear, and frankly her entire appearance was exactly like Finn's, only gender swapped. It was weird, but it almost gave her a sense of ease. Since he looked exactly like her, she felt like she was looking at herself.

Fionna shook this thought out of her system.

'No, he's still unknown. He could be an imposter, or a killer. I gotta stay focused!'

Climbing onto the back of Cake, Fionna and Finn began the journey to the Candy Kingdom, in hopes of finding some answers.


	7. Chapter 7

(Heyyo! Sorry about the long absence, I was away at college and as much as I love to upload small pieces for random strangers on the internet to read, getting good grades is just as important. Now that it's summer, I'm hoping to crank out these as fast as I can! Enjoy!)

Cake's legs stretched across the vast pink trees that littered the forest outside the Candy Kingdom. Finn's head still throbbed from the sporadic events that life had given him, and the hot-tempered blondie definitely wasn't helping his confusion. Despite all this, the familiar breeze that came along with laying on the back of a giant magic animal was comforting. Cake's fur was so warming and soft to the touch, that he wanted to spread out and take a nap. The sounds of birds chirping in the distance, the delicate rays from the sun hitting his face, and smell of the grass emanating from the ground soothed his chest. That was, until Fionna gave him a smack on the head.

"Don't relax too much dude, otherwise you'll be too groggy to explain things to Gumball." Fionna scolded.

"Chill, chill, It's not like we have a time limit." responded Finn. "It's never a bad thing to take a moment and relax when things are too stressful".

Even so, Finn knew that Fionna was right. Being too easy going wasn't going to get him home, and the prospect of never seeing his old friends again mortified him. Thoughts of Jake growing old and the folks of Ooo forgetting about him was frightening, and while laying around was good and all, finding out where he was and how to get home was priority number one.

"There it is.", exclaimed Fionna.

In the distance he noticed the large structures. Colorful towers that seemed to give off the vibe of an acid trip. Bubbles floated up into the air as the world around him began to smell sweeter. He felt like he had been given a dose of LSD.

"Wait… Is that the Candy Kingdom?"

"Well, at least you aren't completely on drugs." Fionna replied, "Yeah, that's the Candy Kingdom, watched over by Prince Gumball. Everything there is made of candy, even the people. But don't go eating the citizens while we're there. Trust me, they don't like it."

"I tried ONE butterscotch and Gumball got mad at me saying 'Don't eat the ears of citizens' and stuff. I can't help it if everything looks so good" said Cake.

This didn't make any sense. Seeing the Candy Kingdom meant that he should be home. Or not. Or what? And who was Prince Gumball? Is he a relative to Princess Bubblegum? This made absolutely no sense at all. Exactly where was he?

With every new observation giving him more questions, Finn stood up to get a better view of the massive gumball machines blowing bubbles into the sky. He then immediately regretted this decision as he tumbled and fell off of Cake's back.

"Ah, shit! Finn!" Fionna cried.

Fionna leapt off Cake and dived towards the falling boy, grabbing her grappling hook from her knapsack.

"I'm going to kill this idiot."

She grabbed Finn around the waist and threw her hook towards the nearest branch, clinging onto the rope for dear life. As Cake began to realize what had happened, Fionna lost her grip on the rope and dropped, still clinging onto Finn, towards the ground.

"Fionna!" yelled Cake, as the sounds of leaves pierced her ears and the world went black.

Finn awoke for the second time today feeling dazed and confused. He hoped this wasn't going to become a regular occurrence. Figuring out puberty and girls was hard enough without waking up with a headache everyday. Jake said those days didn't happen until he was 21.

The room was pitch black, but he could see far up above his head was a small hole revealing only a sliver of sunlight. The air was damp and cold, making it hard to breathe. As he lay there, he noticed that there was a small amount of pressure pushing him down into the hard tiled ground. It was rather hard to breathe, and the air certainly didn't make it any better.

He rummaged his hands over and tried to push whatever was on him off, and he came into contact with very soft flesh.

"Ah shit." Finn thought.

"Aiiiieeeeeee!"

Finn felt a smack across his face filled with the power of a thousand suns. He would've gotten knocked out again if not for his utter desire to stay awake every once in awhile.

"What the hell! You fall down a hole and the first thing you do is feel a girl up?" Fionna yelled.

Finn grabbed his flashlight from his backpack and turned it on. Fionna was visibly embarrassed, but whether the red in her cheeks was from that or anger, Finn couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't see anything, and it's not like I wanted to touch you!"

Fionna's expression changed, this time it went from anger and embarrassment to a more offended attitude.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean!?"

This time, he saw it coming, and braced his cheek for impact. The hit knocked the wind out of him, but also turned his head towards the blackness of the cave. His eyes fell on red triangles in the darkness. They glowed, and seemed to be gazing back at him.


End file.
